sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Avatars
In Saki there are instances during the match where Battle Avatars take place. Here instead of mahjong as the form of battle we instead are treated to maho shoujo battles. These scenes portray characters in battle amongst each other, yet they are not actually happening within the action. Instead, they are cut scenes used for dramatic visual effects to highlight specific instances during a mahjong game. Nodocchi Nodocchi is Nodoka Haramura's legendary internet mahjong avatar and also her battle avatar. In the world of net mahjong she is known as the strongest player. At the table, however it takes Nodoka time to awaken her full power. During the battle, Nodocchi has the ability of flight and has been shown to produce multiple strong shields. Her weapon of choice is a long spear with wings and a red jewel in the center. Nodocchi's appearance consists of a frilly white one piece dress with a large bow in the back, a red and white head band, red and white ribbons, a long red scarf, white thigh-high stockings, white shoes,halo, and two glowing wings protruding from her back. Amazoness Amazoness is the title of Touka Ryuumonbuchi's battle avatar. During this mode, Touka has the ability of flight and is able to shoot beams of energy out of her hands. Her weapon of choice is a lance with a red ribbon attached near the blade. When Touka throws this lance, it appears as a beam of light and is capable of piecing one of Nodocchi's shields. Amazoness's appearance consists of a black one piece dress with gold lining, black boots with gold linings, and a golden belt that encircles the waist. Yumi's spear During Yumi Kajiki's battle avatar, she has the ability of flight and can send multiple spears raining down on her opponents. Yumi's choice of weapons is a double bladed spear, which she can multiply if need be. Yumi's battle avatar appearance consists of a red sleeveless jacket, brown belt around the waist, purple gloves, white bandages around her wrists, black biker shorts, brown boots, and a purple open skirt. Koromo's sword Little is shown of Koromo Amae's battle avatar, however we can deduce that she has incredible strength because of the sword she carries. Koromo's weapon of choice is a huge sword that she can wield with ease and precision, having barely missed killing Kana Ikeda on purpose. Koromo's battle avatar appearance consists of a white frilly one piece dress with a bow in the front and her standard long red rabbit ears. Teru's Mirror Little is shown of Teru Miyanaga's battle avatar. In this mode she emits a dark aura and glowing eyes. Her weapon of choice is a heavy sword that spins in her right hand and her mirror attached like a shield in the left hand. Teru's battle avatar appearance consists of a skimply black one piece dress, torn cape, and knee-high black boots. Sae's Gaze With Sae Usuzawa's battle avatar, she has the ability of flight and her gaze can constrict or stop an opponent. She uses no weapon. Sae's battle avatar appearance consists of a chinese flower patterned top, bracelets around her wrists and neck, and a Ōnusa like dress bottom. Kirame's Battle Avatar With her battle avatar, Kirame wields two daggers. She is considered a thief or an assassin type. Kirame's battle avatar appearance consists of black stockings, black gloves, small black cape and black cloth that goes from her elbow to her wrist. Dragon Lord With Kuro Matsumi's battle avatar, she is able to summon a frightening dragon to aid her. She is considered a wizard or conjurer type. Kuro's battle avatar appearance consists of white skimply clothes, white thigh-high stockings, black boots, and a torn brown scarf. Toki Onjouji's Battle Avatar With her battle avatar, Toki wields a scepter. She is considered a bishop or priest type. Toki's battle avatar appearance consists of a white one piece, black stockings, gloves, and extra cloth hanging from the neck and shoulders. In the center of her white one piece is a star-like symbol. Super Mahocchi Maho whom admired Nodoka so much that she started playing internet mahjong. This is her avatar. However, unlike Nodocchi, Mahocchi is really weak and has a poor rating. Megan Davin's Battle Avatar Megan's avatar manifests during a match as a old west themed avatar with modern guns. Whenever she duels another, they also dawn old west themed clothing. Her avatar's appearance consists of a Cowboy hat, boots, poncho, gloves, and her assault weapon. Others Others have shown a battle avatar appearance but have not done anything nor shown any abilities thus far. They include: *Kana Ikeda: appears in battle against Koromo. Her battle mode appearance consists of a skimpy orange slave girl outfit, thigh-high stockings, and a black belt just below her breasts. Gallery Nodochii_mode.jpg|Nodoka's Battle Avatar: Nodocchi Toukabm.jpg|Touka's Battle Avatar: Amazoness yumi'sbm (1).jpg|Yumi's Battle Avatar kakibm.png|Koromo and Kana's Battle Avatar Terubm_ani.jpg|Teru and others Battle Avatar Sae_BM.jpg|Sae's Battle Avatar Kuro bm.jpg|Kuro's Battle Avatar Toki_bm.jpg|Toki's Battle Avatar Kirame_bm.jpg|Kirame's Battle Avatar Super Mahocchi.jpg|Maho's Battle Avatar: Super Mahocchi Duel Megan.jpg|Megan Davin's Battle Avatar Category:Mahjong skills